Difficult Love
by Vicky le Fay
Summary: He left me. I gave him everything, and he just leaves because of his family. What happend?   AU, OOC, SasuSaku


Okay people, this is my very first fanfic, so please be nice, i don't mind honesty but please no flames.  
Its AU and very OOC especially on Sasukes part.

**The Difficult Love**

_By: Vicky le Fay_

I ran down the gravel road, in the rain while my tears ran down my cheeks.  
I couldn't belive that it was over, that they found out.  
I suddenly thought back to when we met.

_We were around seven years old, Sasuke were playing out in the schoolyard with some of the boys, while I sat inside with some of the girls, there weren't many of us, but still enough to make a school.  
Sasuke's father, Fugaku, and mine were best friends, and Sasuke and I were as close as to children can be. I remember my 9__th__ birthday, he gave me a chain with a crab on, and for his I gave him a gold ring with a gold chain, so that he could wear it around his neck.  
When I concentrate I can remember the day my father came to pick me up from school, on his then beautiful motorcycle.  
"SAKURA!" he yelled "move it, we're going home, NOW!" of course I hurried and crawled up on the machine.  
That was the last time I saw Sasuke. _

It rained even harder, so I ran faster until I came to the end of the road and the path into the woods began. I stopped and looked back towards the city, its lights didn't reach me anymore. I went into the woods, and kept walking until I couldn't see the city.  
My long pink locks were flying behind me as I ran and my green orbs were leaking with tears.

_I grew up on the Company's side of the Border, with few of the people from my old class, the rest of them were still on the Equals side.  
The rules were that unless you were 18, you weren't allowed to cross the Border and the guards were permitted to hit and kill you with their kunai and shruiken.  
It was hard to get used to the fact that there were a border down Fire country and Konoha, because of a fight between two men.  
We on the Company's side learned that we were better than the "Equals", and that they were so far down the chain that they were like the ground we walked on._

I reached deeper into the woods, into where it was a bit mushy and disgusting to walk on.  
I heard a big bang, either it was a bomb or it was a thunderstorm, I was hoping for the later one. I didn't want to be a part of the war anymore, I had lost too much to it already. I just wanted to die, he was gone, and he just left me there in the fog.

_I had just turned 19 and moved out of my father's warzone of a house, to an apartment just above a church and it sounded like angels singing, when waking up.  
It wasn't angels, but it sure sounded like it was.  
The church was on top of the Border, the churches were sacred in the war which went on the 10__th__ year and it had gotten very tiring.  
I was out on my little balcony, when a couple of Soldiers from The Equals arrived to pick someone up from the house next door, probably a deserter or something. There were only two Soldiers, one of them were blond, with cerulean blue eyes and whiskers-like tattoos on his face, he was talking very loud, cause the other one told him to shut up. And then I noticed the other one, his hair was pitch black, he had sad onyx eyes and scars that the war probably had caused. He looked up at me and gave me a slight nod, like he wanted to say something. He was gorgeous, his face was a bit triangular, his chin was sharp and a narrow jaw. I would have sat there and kept on starring, but I had an appointment at the Office._

Luckily it was a thunderstorm, the sky was so dark and usually it's because of smoke, but that day it's the weather that was the cause. The lightning and the thunder were so loud, that it was completely unbearable.  
I sought shelter beneath a tree, stupid I know, but I just needed to sit down. I slid down the tree and sat there between the roots sticking up and cried. I cried over him, over everything. How dare he, just saying goodbye! Just because you seem like a dead fish doesn't mean that you are one.

_That morning my father sent me out on my last duty as a soldier of the Company, and after that I was done, I had delivered my resignation that morning._

_I stood out on the field with my men, the ones I had the command of. My brother and I had received special training, cause as the children of the Company's leader only the best were good enough. We looked over to the Equals, on the other side of the Border.  
Then all hell broke loose, blades crossed and there were blood everywhere. I only got a couple of minor wounds, and only very few of my men died in the first round, but it was a small loss compared to the Equals._

CRASH.  
I jumped up, a tree had hit the ground almost right next to me. I had been so consumed with my own grief that I hadn't even noticed that the thunderstorm had traveled to a spot straight above me.  
I had never been this upset, because that someone had left me, well until now. Love had never been a big thing with me, I'm not the type to get my heart broken or cry. It was like someone had taken a knife and just stabbed it into my heart and twisted it around until I collapsed, that stupid moron.

_What happened after that went very fast, my father arrived on his new motorcycle with his little crew, I gave the orders to kill and the man on the Equals gave the same one.  
Then a katana was thrown across the field and into the neck of one of the Soldiers, and he fell to the ground.  
It was like the whole battle seized from their side and a blond man fell on his knees next to him. It was the man from that morning, I thought, and then I took a better look on the man on the ground, he had pitch black hair, sad onyx eyes and blood flowed down over some ugly scars, that the war probably had caused.  
There was something familiar about him, and I didn't know what.  
He gave his katana to the blond, who after the onyx eyed male closed his eyes, screamed in grief. Then it started raining and he made himself walk away, his men had been slaughtered when they stopped fighting.  
My men walked away in their victory rush, but I walk over to the fallen man I looked down at him, he didn't deserve to die._

I don't know why I did it, I just did, but he couldn't die, not like that.  
I don't cry, and that's just the way it is, we don't do that in my family, but I just couldn't help it.

_I called my father, he came to where I was and looked down at the man with both pride and sorrow, sorrow I didn't know why, but the pride was important. I told him that the man with the onyx eyes shouldn't die. We_ _stood there fighting for a couple of minutes until I got it my way. On one condition "that you come up in my office and ripe you resignation into pieces" and without hesitation I agreed.  
Her I stood and gave up my freedom for him, and I didn't even know him._

It had gotten darker, and the fog behind me had gotten closer and stronger.  
I climbed over the toppled tree, and stumbled on. Until I found a big rock I could sit down by.  
The ground was very wet, but I didn't care. I just sat there with my thin jacket over my head and looking out in rain.

_I had gotten banned from the sickrooms, because every time I went in there his pulse and temperature went up, even though he was unconscious.  
Then one day he woke up, he just opened his eyed and said "Hey…" simple and short.  
He told me that his name was Sasuke Uchiha. It was that which had been annoyingly familiar about him, his onyx eyes and the pitch back hair, it was him.  
My previously best friend, I told him my name, and we sat and talked all day and even all night too. We just talked about everything. He told me that the blond man was his best friend, his name was Naruto, what a weird name and then again mine was __**so**__ normal.  
I helped him through the rehabilitation of his legs. The blow from the katana had hit something, I didn't really get what.  
His face lit up when I came into his room, and I got happier from day to day.  
As the days went by Sasuke got better and better and my feeling grew bigger and bigger, I think his did as well, cause suddenly everything got very awkward.  
Just when he touched me, it was like a burning fire inside of me, and it couldn't get out._

I got up and started walking further in. The fog had begun to catch up with me, and the rain almost felt like hail.  
I could hear rippling water ahead of me, the river.

_He left me a note, where it said where I could find him, but I ended up getting lost on the streets of the Equals, and it was him who found me and not the other way around.  
We knew that we were different, but it was like there was a thread between us, a thread that couldn't break.  
It was hard to agree on anything, because we had different opinions on basically everything.  
But when that man kissed me, it was like the whole world just disappeared, it was like the Border didn't exist and all the problems were solved in the thin air.  
It was just him and me.  
We met in secret because of our families' hatred for each other, but I hoped, that if they found out about Sasuke and me, then maybe, just maybe they then could bury the hatchet, but no._

The river was close, it went down to the lakes, which also were split because of the Border, so it really wasn't that strange that it was here it had happened.  
As if it wasn't hard for me as well. I knew what he meant. On the Company's side there was my entire family and on the Equals there was him.

ARGHH. I gave him everything. I fucking gave him everything!  
Everything I had, I risked it all for him. For HIM!

_We were out by the lake, it was around midnight, and Sasuke held my hand, while he pulled me closer to him. He mumbled sweet nothings down into my hair and then he smiled while complaining that he got hair into his mouth._

_They had gotten a tip, on both sides, the Equals and the Company, of treason.  
Then came the lights, blinding us both and then I felt someone pulling me out of Sasuke's arms and towards the Company's sides. Both Sasuke and I yelled and tried to fight against them until we had no more energy and we were pulled back, to our own side._

The tears kept running down my cheeks. Weird to cry really, I hadn't cried like that, since I was a little girl. And here I stood in complete darkness by the big river and cried my eyes out like a little girl. Sasuke was a man and could hold in his emotions, he didn't cry, no he didn't.  
But some part of me was hoping he did. I was hoping that he was feeling just as much as shit as I was, he didn't have to cry as much as me, just a little tear would do.  
He probably wasn't though, because he was man and according to my father those don't cry.

_The week after Sasuke found me out by the guarding towers.  
My father had given me a longer lecture about loyalty and family, and as punishment had gotten the guarding post.  
Sasuke pushed me gently to the side and told me it was over, that he couldn't fail his father.  
He turned around and left.  
And then I ran. It started raining._

The fog had caught up to me. I stood at the edge by the river, I considered if I should just let myself fall, there wasn't anyone around to stop me and there wasn't anyone who could do anything before it was too late.  
I love him.  
But he thought that his family came first.  
I was just about to jump, when a hand lay on my shoulder and turned me around.  
"No," he said "that's too easy a solution" Sasuke smiles at me. There is a thunderstorm, it is raining and there is a strong fog, and still he followed me.

"I love you" he says, simple and short.  
He takes my hand and we walk away, whereto I don't know yet, but he isn't leaving me.


End file.
